This core will provide statistical, epidemiological and genetic support for the five projects in this SCOR. Project 1 will require most of the genetic support to test for linkage of candidate genes to hypertension in sibpairs undergoing an extensive in-patient protocol to measure intermediate phenotypes Both quantitative trait and affected sibpair linkage will be used to investigate the genetic influences on these phenotypes and on hypertension. Environmental associations and interactions with identified major genes will be pursued to more fully understand factors leading to the development of hypertension. Statistical review of results from all projects before publication will ensure correct analytical methodology is us.d ID support of the research findings. Data management between clinical centers will be provided to ensure. standardization, timely data acquisition and input, and edited analysis files.